Under the Mistletoe
by Rayne Scarlett
Summary: A DracoGinny story about the spirit of the holidays and well placed mistletoes. R&R. I meant to post it earlier but better late never...


**_Disclaimer: All characters are copyright of JK Rowling and everyone else who owns a piece._ **

**

* * *

**

Under the Mistletoe

**

* * *

**

Ginny Weasley hurried up the steps to the owlery, hoping she could send the letter and go back to the common room before anybody noticed she was missing. There were only a few days before the Christmas holiday began, and she wanted to get this order in.

She burst around the corner and ran into something hard. She half hoped that she didn't land in anything when she noticed that she hadn't crashed into the ground. A pair of strong hands had gripped her arms and kept her from falling.

Ginny laughed and leaned her head against the guy's chest. "I'm sorry. It was so my fault. Thanks for catching m-" At the last word she looked up into cold, silver eyes.

"You should watch where you're going, Weaselette," Draco Malfoy said. Ginny barely had time to blink over the new nickname before he pushed her away. He brushed the non-existent dust off his robes. "And I just got these washed, too."

"You are such a git!!" Ginny yelled at him. Her face turned as red as her hair, but she continued yelling, "I can't believe that you can't be nice for two seconds. Do you have to act like a jerk all the time?"

Draco blinked as if she asked a stupid question. "Um, yes," he drawled. He noticed the flush on her face went all the way to her shoulders.

"Argh. You're unbelievable." With that last response she turned around, picked the first owl she saw, and attached her letter to its leg.

"Hey, Weaselette?" Draco drawled from behind her.

"What are you still doing here, Malfoy?" she asked without turning around.

"Do you believe in holiday spirit?" Draco asked.

"What?" That shocked her enough to make her turn around and gape at him.

"It's a simple question." Draco shrugged as if the answer didn't matter one way or the other.

"Yes," she answered hesitantly. When he motioned her forward, she cocked her head, and raised her eyebrows as if to say 'Yeah, right.'

He chuckled. "Come on, Weaselette. I don't bite." He grinned at the last remark, showing his white, even teeth.

She walked to him a bit hesitantly but stood before him defiantly. "What?" She was shocked when he stepped even closer to her. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Relax," he whispered. He moved his face closer to hers until their lips were a breath away. When she didn't move away, he closed the distance.

_Oh my, _Ginny thought. _Oh my. _His lips were warm and gentle on hers, yet electricity jolted through her all the way down to her toes. The current running through her veins muddled her mind. She may have held the kiss for a minute an hour; she wasn't sure. However, she remembered that this was Draco Malfoy and pulled away.

"Wh-what was that for?" Ginny sputtered.

"Mistletoe," Draco said and pointed upward. Ginny followed his gesture and saw the clump of mistletoe she hadn't noticed before then.

Draco smirked. "What? Did you think I kissed you because I _wanted _to? Though I do wonder how Potter is going to think about me kissing his girlfriend," he added as an afterthought.

"You Slytherin jerk!" she yelled at him. To her horror, she noticed that she was about to cry. She turned around abruptly and started to leave. She paused, and though she didn't know why, she added, "Harry's not my boyfriend, so I'd doubt it if he cared."

Ginny made it to her dorm room before the tears broke through. She didn't know why she was crying. Had she thought that he kissed her because he wanted to? That he felt something? She didn't know if she imagined the jolt she felt when he kissed. It must have been the static electricity from the owls or something. It would be better tomorrow. He'd probably forget all about it. She _certainly_ would.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast everything seemed fine. She chatted with Hermione and Harry. She argued with Ron. Everything was normal until a sound drew her attention to the Slytherin table.

Draco Malfoy was sitting next to a guy whose name, she vaguely recalled, was Blaise Zabini. On Draco's other side was Pansy Parkinson, who was the source of the noise. She was apparently screeching into his ear about something. Draco's face was a picture of boredom, but Ginny noticed a slight tightening around his mouth.

_I wonder what Draco's done this time, _Ginny wondered. _Wait,_ Draco? _He's kissed me once and now I think of him in a friendly manner? _She shook her head to get the thoughts out. _He acted like a jerk after the kiss_, she reminded herself.

Draco turned his head, and their eyes met. Ginny cursed mentally as she felt herself turn red, but she didn't look away. Draco raised an eyebrow, but he didn't say anything.

"What do you mean that it's none of my business?" Pansy screeched at Draco.

Draco gave a little sigh that no one heard. "I think it's pretty self-explanatory."

Blaise snorted. Draco gave him a glare that said 'You aren't helping.' Blaise shrugged. "You know, Pansy, acting like a leech won't get you Draco's everlasting love."

Draco glared at him again. Blaise shrugged as if to say 'I tried.' Draco rolled his eyes and turned his head towards the Gryffindor table again. He noticed the Weaselette sitting between Potter and some blond. She was laughing at something the blond had said. Her hair caught the sunlight and glowed like a fire.

Draco scowled at the directions his thoughts took. She was nothing to him. The kiss in the owlery was just done for amusement. It meant nothing.

"Draco? Why won't you tell me what's on your mind?" Pansy whined again.

"Just drop it," he said sharply. He looked over at the table again, but this time his eyes met Ginny's. She flushed but didn't look away. Draco raised an eyebrow.

Pansy looked over to see what had gotten Draco's attention. She turned an interesting shade of purple. "What are you looking at? Is it that little she-Weasel?"

Blaise snorted again. "As if that would ever happen…" He trailed off when Draco suddenly got up from the table.

"I'm going back to my dorm," Draco said. "I left something there."

Draco was leaving the Entrance Hall when someone bumped into him.

"Sorry, about that-" Ginny cut off when she saw that the person she bumped into was no one other than Draco. "Oh, it's you."

"You sure make a habit of bumping into me, she-Weasel," Draco drawled.

"I liked Weaselette better," Ginny said off-handedly.

"Oh?" Draco raised that eyebrow again.

"Yeah. Though I would prefer that you call me Ginny."

"Why should I call you anything?" Draco asked. "It's not like it matters to me."

"I suppose so," Ginny shrugged. She glanced up and saw another clump of mistletoe. "You know, it's bad luck to walk out without kissing someone."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, but don't worry. I'll just call some other guy to kiss." Ginny turned to select a guy.

"Who? That blond git you were laughing with?" Draco sneered.

"Alex? That's so over." Ginny scrunched her brow. "Wait. How do you know? Were you watching me?"

"Like I would lower myself." Draco smirked.

Ginny shrugged as if it made no difference. "Oh, look, Seamus is walking this way. Maybe he'll--"

Ginny didn't get to finish that statement because he grabbed her arm and spun her around. She had time for a small gasp before Draco's lips captured hers. The same jolt of electricity flowed through her veins.

The kiss could have gone on for hours, but Ginny didn't care. She was lost as her senses were clouded with Draco. She smelled spice that she assumed was Draco.

Draco gave a small groan and pulled her closer. Her scent of lavender seemed to wash over him. The warmth of her lips sent a fire through his veins. He wasn't sure when he would have pulled away, but the decision was taken out of his hands when a screech invaded the peace that was created from he kissed Ginny.

"What are you doing kissing _her_?" Pansy screeched.

"Malfoy!!" Ron shouted as he came barreling over. He was red in the face, and it seemed like it took all of his effort not to punch him. "Get your slimy hands off of her!!!"

Draco raised a brow at the both of them. "All of this over a little kiss under the mistletoe?"

"Mistletoe?" Ron asked dumbfounded.

"Yes," Draco drawled sarcastically, "it's that little clump of red and green hanging over our heads. It's traditional to kiss under it. It's probably the only way you'd get a kiss, Weasley."

Draco had still not let go of Ginny. She wondered what this could possibly mean. "Malfoy," she whispered, "can we talk, _alone_?"

He looked at her and nodded, albeit a bit stiffly. "Yes, I suppose so." He turned and headed for the stairs. "Oh, and Weasley," he tossed over his shoulder, "if you do kiss Parkinson, do note she used to kiss me, so she's used to someone with skill."

Draco led her up the stairs to the owlery again. "Well?" he asked.

"Draco…" she said a bit hesitantly, not sure if he would like her using his first name, but he made no sign he disliked it so she continued. "Why did you kiss me in the hall, just now?"

"The mistletoe—" Draco began but Ginny cut him off.

"No. It wasn't just the mistletoe, was it?" Ginny asked. "If it were, then you would have let Seamus snog me instead."

"Maybe I don't like to share," Draco suggested.

"Maybe, but something has to be yours before you can share it," Ginny said solemnly.

Draco gave a growl of frustration and dragged a hand through his hair. "Look," he said tersely, "I'm not good with words or feelings, but I don't want anyone else snogging you."

"Why?" Ginny insisted, "Did you feel anything when you kissed me?"

Draco scowled but nodded briefly.

Ginny felt a flutter of hope rise in her chest before she squashed it down a bit. "If I agree not to snog anyone else, you have to agree to the same."

Draco raised an eyebrow again. "Giving me orders already, Ginny?"

Ginny felt another flutter at his use of her name. "I don't like sharing any more than you do."

Draco sighed, but she could tell it was a mock one. "All right. Anything else?"

Ginny nodded. "You have to try to be civil around my brother and his friends."

Draco scowled. "Fine." Then a sly grin lit his face. "Can I be the one to tell him we're dating?"

Ginny laughed and rolled her eyes. "If you must. Let's get going now. If we tell them now they might get used to it by New Year's."

Draco grabbed her arm but gently this time. "It's bad luck to walk out from under mistletoe without kissing someone," he reminded her.

Ginny smiled. "So it is."

This time she leaned up and pressed her lips to his.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **It's short and sweet, and I'm sorry if it's out of character, but it's my first try at a Draco/Ginny. Reviews would be appreciated. Thanks again to **Telos** for betaing for me and the kind words!! You rock! This was written during Christmas time and I haven't had a chance to post it til now. And there is no character in HP named Alex, as far as I know. I needed a name and that's the first one that popped up. If there is one and he's not blond, my apologies.

**P.S.** You may have read this story on under the title of The Holiday Spirit and my other alias Scarlett Rayne.


End file.
